This proposal requests funds to continue and combine two previous longstanding training grants centered in the Department of Neurobiology at Harvard Medical School. Support is requested to offer a broadly based training program for 8 postdoctoral trainees. The training program involves several components: background course work, attendance at two weekly neuroscience seminar series, and supervised research in the laboratory of a program faculty member. In addition, each trainee will meet regularly with a small group of preceptors appointed to monitor his or her progress and offer advice relevant to the trainee's career development. The 34 participating faculty members have appointments in the Department of Neurobiology (24) or in other programs associated with Harvard Medical School, including Children's Hospital, Beth Israel- Deaconess Medical Center, Brigham and Women's Hospital, Dana Farber Cancer Institute, and Massachusetts General Hospital. Their areas of expertise include integrative neuroscience (5), developmental neuroscience (10), molecular and cellular neuroscience (12), and the mechanisms of neural disease (3). The program will be administered by the Principal Investigator, Dr. Kathleen Buckley (Associate Professor of Neurobiology), together with a steering committee composed of 4 members representing different facets of the program.